The Next Generation
The Next Generation is the fourth season premiere, and the seventy-fifth episode overall. It aired on August 7th. It was written by Dare-2-Dream and Finchblashtynn. Most of the main characters are introduced in the episode. Plot Glee: Soul Talent, 1x1; The Next Generation Here I am again. The same position I was in three years ago when the New Directions had to be built from level one. Now they’re gone again, Mr. William Schuester thought as he slowly made his way down the once again vacant halls, and I don’t know what to do. It took him almost everything to not burst into tears. Hold yourself together Schuester! This isn’t the end of the world. They’re all gone off to college, that’s it. Maybe I can call one of them to just see how they’re doing—wait, it’s just the beginning of their first year, what am I thinking? Get a grip on yourself. Breath, that’s it. Now, look at the sign-up sheet. ''Mr. Schue took a deep breath and exhaled. He calmed his heartbeat until he had the nerve to take a look at the new New Directions sign-up sheet. Ten kids. Ten kids who were brave enough to sign-up for Glee. Ten kids that would change his life. Mr. Schue smiled and read the green paper. Madison Passo, Piper Sageton, Skylier Nipp, Logan Klein, Chris Samsung, Taylor Duhnn, Abley Summers, Codi Saccio, Hunter Shepard, and Luna Alster. Friday just couldn’t come faster. -x- “I promise you, you will not regret joining Glee club,” Madison told her two friends who were walking beside her in the cafeteria room of McKinley High School, the place where dreams die. “Madison, if I get slushied once, I totally blame you,” a shorter blonde girl with wavy hair and a fierce gleam shining in her hazel eyes declared. Madison and her other friends laughed as they made their way to their table, sitting down. “Luna, if you get slushied, that means I get slushied and if I get slushied, you won’t hear the end of it,” Madison chuckled. “Can we please not talk about being slushied while I try to keep this bile down my throat?” A taller, gorgeous, blonde with also wavy hair and sparkling and entrancing blue eyes asked. She sifted through the “meatloaf”, trying not to gag. “If we don’t talk about slushies, Luna will go on and on and on about Taylor, are you really sure you want to step back into that territory, Abley?” Madison asked. The tall blonde shook her head. “Never mind.” Before Abley could get back to trying to salvage some good in her food, she caught blue eyes looking her way. Abley looked up a bit to catch who the culprit was. ''Holy… Nash Forbes. Nash was the local bad boy. He owned a leather jacket and walked around school acting like he was cooler just because he had a rich daddy and owned a motorcycle. He wore a lot of black and had a Goth girlfriend who scared the crap out of some people. But Nash happened to be one of the most—dare Abley say it—cute. He had messy brown hair that never seemed tame and was tall at 6’1”. He was brooding and intriguing. Other people might miss it, but Abley saw the pain in his blue-gray eyes. As quick as it started, Nash’s eyes darted away, suddenly taking interest at a table nearby. “Abley?” Luna asked. Abley snapped out of her trance. “Sorry. What were you saying?” Abley asked her friend. Luna exchanged glances with Madison and shrugged lightly. -x- A Glee club, just what I need. If I’m ever going to rise to the top, everyone better know my name anyways. Glee might just be what I need. I haven’t sung in front of an audience in a while now. Just my parents and my annoying excuse of a brother. Piper thought. She walked down the halls of McKinley. I can be a star. Piper smiled to herself until a flurry of ice and coldness was thrown her way. Damn those slushies. -x- Mr. Schue took a seat in the director’s box in the auditorium. Coach Beiste was sitting on one side of Will and Emma on the other, holding a squirmy child in her hands, Troy. Will smiled at his wife and child, gave them both a kiss on the forehead and called out the first name. “Madison Passo.” A tall brunette walked on stage, microphone in hand. “Hello. My name is Madison Passo. I’ll be singing ‘Take A Bow’ by Rihanna,” Madison informed. “Whenever you’re ready,” Mr. Schue replied. Madison took a breath and opened her mouth, signing. Madison: You look so dumb right now Standing outside my house Trying to apologize You’re so ugly when you cry Please, just cut it out Don’t tell me you’re sorry 'cause you’re not And baby when I know you’re only sorry you got caught But you put on quite a show, really had me going But now it’s time to go, curtain’s finally closing That was quite a show, very entertaining But it’s over now Go on and take a bow Mr. Schue clapped. “Thank you Madison.” Madison smiled and exited the stage. “Piper Sageton,” Mr. Schue called. A shorter girl with brown hair walked on stage. “Hi. I’m Piper Sageton and I’ll be performing Take Me or Leave Me from RENT,” Piper announced. “Go ahead,” Mr. Schue said. Piper: Every single day I walk down the street I hear people say, "Baby so sweet" Ever since puberty, Everybody stares at me Boys, girls I can't help it baby So be kind and don't lose your mind Just remember that I'm your baby Take me for what I am, Who I was meant to be And if you give a damn Take me baby or leave me Take me baby or leave me “Thanks Piper. We’ll be in touch,” Mr. Schue said, smiling. Piper took a deep breath and walked off. -x- Skylier Nipp paraded down the halls, knowing he just signed his death wish signing up for Glee club. Like it wasn’t bad already. Oh well, Skylier knew that he was better than the bullies who slushied him already. I’m better than them. Where do you see yourself in fifteen years, Skylier? Living somewhere out of Lima, where dreams come to die. I’ll be living my dream where they’ll all be stuck here like flies in a trap. '' Skylier smiled to himself. He clutched his books in his hands firmer. “What you smiling about, eh Pretty Boy?” One of the members of the hockey team asked with a smug grin on his stupid face. Skylier winced, knowing what was going to happen after seeing the blue slushy in his meaty hand. The hockey player splashed the freezing blue slushy on Skylier’s face. -x- “Skylier Nipp,” Mr. Schue yelled out. A taller, lean boy walked onto the stage. “I’m Skylier Nipp and I’ll be singing Fix You by Coldplay.” Mr. Schue nodded and waited. '''Skylier:' When you try your best, but you don't succeed When you get what you want, but not what you need When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep Stuck in reverse And the tears come streaming down your face When you lose something you can't replace When you love someone, but it goes to waste Could it be worse? Lights will guide you home And ignite your bones And I will try to fix you “Thank you Skylier,” Mr. Schue said. “Logan Klein,” Mr. Schue announced as Skylier retreated to the back stage. Logan, a boy with medium brown hair walked onto the stage. “Hello,” he spoke into the microphone. “I am Logan Klein and I’ll be singing It’s Not Unusual by Tom Jones.” Logan: It's not unusual to be loved by anyone It's not unusual to have fun with anyone But when I see you hanging about with anyone It's not unusual to see me cry, Oh I wanna' die It's not unusual to go out at any time But when I see you out and about it's such a crime If you should ever want to be loved by anyone, It's not unusual it happens every day no matter what you say You find it happens all the time Love will never do what you want it to Why can't this crazy love be mine It's not unusual, to be mad with anyone It's not unusual, to be sad with anyone But if I ever find that you've changed at any time It's not unusual to find out that I'm in love with you “Thank you for auditioning Logan,” Mr. Schue said. -x- Logan sat in the back of the auditorium watching the others try out. He was ecstatic. All my life, I’ve wanted to have a place to belong. I’m one of the only openly gay kids at this hellhole and I’ve had to deal with all the crap people throw at me first hand. Sure I had a couple of friends, but they didn’t know what it actually felt. I get treated like half a person just because I’m not attracted to girls. My parents are very supportive of me, but I can’t ask them for advice when I have a crush. I just want someone to get me. I want to belong in a place where people don’t judge me. Glee gives me that. Logan sat next to the boy who auditioned before him—Skylier was his name he thought as him and the other three students watched the performance of Secrets by OneRepublic by a kid named Chris Samsung. Chris: I need another story Something to get off my chest My life gets kinda boring Need something that I can confess 'Till all my sleeves are stained red From all the truth that I've said Come by it honestly I swear Thought you saw me wink, no I've been on the brink, so Tell me what you want to hear Something that will light those ears Sick of all the insincere So I'm gonna give all my secrets away Mr. Schue thanked the boy and he walked off. Logan took a small sideways glance at Skylier. He was at an average height. Skylier was probably a sophomore with the way he held himself like he knew the dangers of slushies already. He was wearing dark gray plaid pants, a navy blue long sleeve with blue stripes running down the arms, a black shirt over the long sleeved one with white lettering saying ‘Bow ties are Cool’ and on top of that, Skylier was wearing a gray suit jacket. He had high brown leather booths that looked suspiciously like a woman’s boot, and a golfer’s hat that was also a gray hue. The one thing that caught Logan’s eye was a small heart pin that was horizontally striped rainbow. Skylier definitely played for his team. -x- “Emma, I’m home!” Mr. Schue hollered when he entered his and his family’s house. Will put his jacket on the coat rack and dropped his keys on the table beside the white door. “Dada!” A small tyke came running out from the kitchen to greet his father. He wrapped his chubby arms around William’s legs. “Troy, what’re you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be helping mama?” Will asked as he crouched down at eye-level with his child. Just then, Emma walked into the hallway holding a spatula. “Honestly, Troy, can you not stay put for five minutes?” Emma asked the three year old, more of a playful way. “Hey hon. I made dinner,” she told Will and gave him a quick peck. “Great,” Will replied. “How was my baby boy today?” He asked as he watched Troy toddle around. Troy found interest in a small red car. He rolled it back and forth across the living room carpet. “He was good. Jonas called and wanted to see how he was doing.” “How is he and Audrey holding up? How’s life at Princeton? Is Audrey doing good at University of North Carolina School of the Arts? Have they been in contact with Jade or Caylex or anyone else?” Will asked in a flurry of questions. “Will, slow down. You’re talking too fast again,” Emma reminded Will. “It’s just,” Will sighed, “I miss them so much.” “I know, I know. I do too,” Emma confessed. She put her arm around her husband’s waist. “Let’s get to that dinner,” Mr. Schue said smiling. He went over to Troy and picked him up. -x- “Welcome Taylor. What will you be singing for us?” Mr. Schue asked. A male student with dread locks answered, “Uh, Breakeven by The Script.” “Whenever you’re ready,” Mr. Schue replied from the director’s box. Taylor: I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing Just praying to a God that I don't believe in 'Cause I got time while she got freedom 'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even Her best days were some of my worst She finally met a man that's gonna put her first While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping 'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you? And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok? I'm falling to pieces, yeah, I'm falling to pieces “Great job! We’ll let you know.” “Alright,” Taylor said. He walked off the stage. -x- Abley lay on her bed with her boyfriend, Toronto, next to her, his arm wrapped around her waist. Madison and Luna were sitting on chairs, all eyes on the TV. “This movie sucks,” Toronto said, cutting the silence, motioning towards The Vow playing on screen. “I honestly don’t know why you girls watch this crap. Honestly, Abley, I thought you were better than The Vow.” Abley looked at Toronto a bit taken back. Luna and Madison looked at her. Abley knew her friends didn’t like Toronto. He did sometimes speak his mind without thinking. “I’m gonna go. Call me,” Toronto said as he gathered his things. “Why are you still dating him?” Luna asked when she saw Toronto walk down the Summers’ pathway to his car outside. Abley was a loss of words. -x- “Hi, I’m Abley Summers, and I’m going to be singing Thinking of You by Katy Perry,” Abley said. Abley: Comparisons are easily done Once you've had a taste of perfection Like an apple hanging from a tree I picked the ripest one I still got the seed You said move on Where do I go I guess second best Is all I will know Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you Thinking of you What you would do if You were the one Who was spending the night Oh, I wish that I Was looking into your eyes “Great job! We’ll let you know on Monday,” Mr. Schue told Abley. “Codi Saccio,” Coach Beiste yelled out once Abley walked off the stage. “Hey. My name is Codi Saccio. I’m going to be singing Waiting Outside the Lines by Greyson Chance,” a girl with a short blonde hair wearing a beanie announced. Codi: You'll never enjoy your life, Living inside the box You're so afraid of taking chances, How you gonna reach the top? Instead of just sit around and looking down on tomorrow You gotta let your feet off the ground, the time is now I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting, I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines Waiting outside the lines Waiting outside the lines Mr. Schue called Hunter Shepard. Hunter: Skies are crying, I am watching Catching tear drops in my hands Only silence as it's ending Like we never had a chance Do you have to make me feel like There's nothing left of me? You can take everything I have You can break everything I am Like I'm made of glass Like I'm made of paper Go on and try to tear me down I will be rising from the ground Like a skyscraper Like a skyscraper Luna Alster was next. “I’m singing Beautiful by Christina Aguilera.” Luna: Every day is so wonderful Then suddenly, it's hard to breathe Now and then, I get insecure From all the pain, I'm so ashamed I am beautiful no matter what they say Words can't bring me down I am beautiful in every single way Yes, words can't bring me down Oh no So don't you bring me down today “Thank you for your audition.” -x- “Okay, so I don’t think we need to go over the auditions. I have a policy where everyone who auditioned gets in. Anyways, they were all good,” Mr. Schue told Shannon and Emma holding Troy in the teachers’ lounge. “Agreed. They were all good, I just wish some of my football players tried out. I’ve heard some singing a few days ago when everyone left. I had to go back to get my clipboard. I guess he thought no one was there,” Shannon told. Will shifted in his seat. “Do you know who it was? Maybe I can go ask him.” “No, I didn’t get a glimpse of him,” Shannon replied. Mr. Schue just slung his shoulders. “Well, next time you hear him, can you try to see who it is?” Shannon sighed. “I guess I can try to find out.” “Great!” Will replied. -x- The bell rung for the next class. Mr. Schue stood in front of the ten brave students who decided to audition for Glee in the choir room. “I have called you all here to let you know,” Mr. Schue started. The kids looked anxious, “that you all did amazing. And that you are all in! Welcome to the New Directions!” There was cheering and clapping and hugging. Mr. Schue smiled at his new students. Oh yeah, this year was going to be fun. -x- Mr. Schue sat back at his desk, watching the kids interact with each other. From the first day, he knew how to classify them each. Taylor Duhnn: He has spunk. You could already tell by the way he styled his hair into dreads. Chris Samsung: He took a liking towards technology. Abley Summers: Honestly, she was just a sweet girl. Pure. Innocent. Madison Passo: She clearly was a diva. She was proud and wanted that spotlight. Luna Alster: Luna knows who she is. She knows her potential. Codi Saccio: Codi is on the shy side. She doesn’t talk a lot, but judging by the way she’s interacting with the others, she’ll make friends in no time. Hunter Shepard: Unlike Luna, Hunter is lost trying to find where she fits into high school. Piper Sageton: Piper is also vying for the spotlight like Madison. She’s a diva. Skylier Nipp: He’s shy. He has an exquisite fashion sense. Logan Klein: Logan is proud to be gay and that’s what makes him special. They’re all special. THE END Summary It's a new year and all the old students have graudated and went to college. Now, Mr. Schue must hold more auditions to find more kids for the Glee Club. He snags ten kids: *Taylor Duhnn - dread locks dude *Chris Samsung - techno geek *Abley Summers - sweet, pure girl *Madison Passo - headstrong and ambitious *Luna Alster - a proud girl that will take her far in life *Codi Saccio - the shy girl *Hunter Shepard - just trying to find out where life will take her *Piper Sageton - Two words: Madison's rival *Skylier Nipp - Closeted gay *Logan Klein - Openly gay and proud Mr. Schue now has to handle Troy turning three, and the new ups and downs of getting to know each other. Songs * † denotes an unreleased song Starring *'Samuel' as Taylor Duhnn *'Avan Jogia' as Chris Samsung *'Taylor Swift' as Abley Summers *'Victoria Justice' as Madison Passo *'Janet McCurdy' as Luna Alster *'Danni Shay' as Codi Saccio *'Emerald Green' as Piper Sageton *'Hunter Parrish' as Skylier Nipp *'Nina Dobrev' as Hunter Shepard *'Landon Liboiron' as Logan Klein *'Matthew Morrison' as William Schuester Guest Starring *'Keegan Allen' as Nash Forbes *'Jayma Mayes' as'' Emma Pillsbury-Schuester'' *'Dot-Marie Jones' as Shannon Beiste *''Troy Schuester'' *'David Henrie' as Toronto Makes Trivia *All of the songs are auditions *Five out of the ten songs were already feautred in Glee *The episode had the most songs featured in it, even though they were all cut short *The beginning resembles Old New Directions *Twice, someone says something along the lines that Lima, Ohio is where dreams come to die **First when Madison, Luna and Abley are in the cafeteria in a description, second by Skylier in a voiceover *Two people got slushied, Piper and Skylier Song Covers WOTL.png TOY.png TMOLM.png TAB.png Skyscraper.png Secrets.png ITU.png FixYou.png Breakeven.png Beautiful.png Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season 4 Category:Season Premieres